gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily in Delmore Part 6
Emily in Delmore is a fanfiction created by contributor MissingNo. Plot The next day, Emily, Stoney and Anais met at the table. Stoney joining the table had become an ordinary thing, as Kayla was becoming more distracted with her new phone that she had bought a few weeks back. Anais: Come on, they can't hurt you. Kayla's dumb, remember? Emily: Yeah, but in cartoons, the dumb one always seems to be the strongest! Whether it's the school bully or older sister or baby sitter! Stoney: It's only cartoons. This is real life! Emily: Yeah... but she is strong. That, you cannot doubt. Anais: Um... why, exactly? Emily: Isn't she the one that made that student Teri go to the nurse's office for the whole day? And isn't she the one who had to pay for a new table after she broke one of the tables at the cafetaria? Anais: Hmm... you're right. We need someone smarter than me if we can fix this and keep the prank going at the same time. Who could that be? Stoney: What about him? *points at Bobert at the table in the corner* He looks like a nerd. Anais: Maybe you're right. I'll talk to him in my next class. He sits next to me there. Emily and Stoney: Okay. Good luck! Emily and Anais meet back in 8th period, where they talk to each other. The teacher in the classroom was not nearly as strict as Mister Baboon. Emily: How did it go? Anais: Great! Bobert said that "we should outsmart her rather than fight her". Emily: Wow! That's genious! How can we outsmart Kayla, though? Anais: It shouldn't be too hard. Remember, she's dumb. ---- The day of the riot prank came closer and closer, but Emily had not been confronted by Kayla yet. She was confused about this inactivity. Emily: Anais, Kayla hasn't tried to hurt me. What do you think is happening? Anais: Don't ask me, I don't know. Just then, Emily noticed that Anais' eye had a black circle around it. Emily: Why do you have a black eye, Anais? Anais: Oh, um... no reason. Emily: No offense, but you are a terrible liar. Anais: Hey! ...fine. Kayla kind of punched me so you wouldn't tell on her. Emily: But Kayla dosen't have any hands! How the heck did she punch you?! Anais: I'm as clueless as you are. But hey, Kayla still dosen't know about the riot prank. We're still safe and she's still oblivious to our plan, So it's ok! Emily: No it isn't, Anais! We gotta get her back! Anais: It's okay! The prank is enough payback, right? Emily: Yeah, I guess. Thanks for that. Now, we just have to make sure no one, especially Martin, spoils the prank. Anais: Oh, Martin. I can take care of that. Emily: How? You're going to watch over him? Anais: Nope. I'm going to convince him to keep it a secret. End of Part 6 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 6 of Fanfics